A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2000, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was the GAR4 which is a dark red, elongated meaty grape variety with a very small seed trace and low sugar content (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GZR2 which is an oval shaped, meaty, juicy and sterile grape variety (non-patented in the United States).